UNSCAF 3rd Special Operations Squadron
|image= |role=*Special Operations Fighter and Inderdictor Squadron |garrison= |motto= |size= |subs= |commander=Ross East Jr. |status=Active as of Necros War }} The UNSCAF Third Special Operations Squadron is an elite fighter and interdictor sqaudron of the UNSC Air Force during the Necros War. The unit is lead by Ross East Jr., son of UNSCAF 3rd Canadian Volunteer Squadron leader Ross East. Indeed, the old 3rd Volunteer first became a full-time squadron in 2571 during the UNSC rearmament, and, in 2590, it was redesignated a Spec. Ops. Unit after it's impressive record attracted the attention of UNSC SOCOM. During the Necros War, the Unit flew missions in support of UNSC SOCOM ground forces, as well as solo missions. Roster *Bear 1: Ross East Jr. *Bear 2: Nanook Kalaluit *Bear 3: Brittni Skyler *Bear 4: Jean Robiechaud *Bear 5: Dillion Merton *Bear 6: John Archer *Bear 7: Leslie Baron *Bear 8: Allie "Ditto" Allison =Operational Records= Operations Against Covenant Remnants Battle of Kanna During the Battle of Kanna, the UNSCAF 3rd Squadron initially hitched a ride aboard an the Odin-class Carrier UNSC Essex, as the squadron was trained to fly off a carrier, in spite of technically being an Air Force squadron. Their first mission was to provide cover for bombers flying in over Danel City, Kanna. The squadron scored multiple aerial victories against Covenant Remnant fighters and destroyed multiple ground targets, including multiple AA batteries and plasma mortars, three Scarabs, and dozens of Remnant tanks. On another sortie over Danel, The 3rd squadron managed to destroy a Covenant cruiser by firing anti-spacecraft missiles into its plasma torpedo tubes, resulting in a catastrophic explosion that brought down the vessel. Operation: WARDOG During Operation WARDOG, the 3rd Squadron provided air support for the SPARTAN IV companies on Hannibal IV. Operation: HELLFIRE The first action of the 3rd Squadron during Operation HELLFIRE was the destruction of a damaged Covenant Remnant Assault carrier near Pious Ascension, the Covenant Remnant capital, using multiple Retribution nuclear missiles. The squadron went on to aid the UNSC Navy in defending the Ultra Carrier UNSC Warrior from marauding Seraph fighters and light capital ships, before launching attacks on the planetary surface itself, attacking Remnant air and spaceports, military bases, troop formations, and finally, targets within Pious Ascension City itself, including the last remaining air/spaceports and military bases, as well as Remnant government targets, such as the headquarters for the Covenant Council on Military Affairs and, most notably, a bunker rumored to be the location of the Prophet of Deliverance. The intelligence about Deliverance's location proved false, though several other high-ranking Covenant officials were killed in the raid. Necros War Third Battle of Linna Operation: THUNDERBOLT In 26xx, Ross East Jr. and the rest of the 3rd Spec Ops Squadron, which had become a legend under Ross' father, Ross East Sr., was sent on a mission to destroy a group of Necros vessels in orbit around (planet pending), including a particularly imfamous Necros Jehovah-class super dreadnaught known as "The Thing That Should Not Be" in what could be considered a 27th century paralell to the hunt for the German Battleships Bismarck and Tirpitz in World War II. This particular dreadnaught had gained infamy for destroying hundreds of AUR ships and even entire battlegroups. Ross and his comrades were to fly I/B-660 Glaive interdictors armed with a single CATACLYSM Antimatter missile each. The 3rd Canadian Squadron and their I-660s made a slipspace jump to within 2000 kilometers of the fleet and fired their missiles. Ross' missile struck "The Thing That Should Not Be", and exploded in a flash of fire with the force of 100 hydrogen bombs. The Necros vessel was blown apart by the force of the blast, as were several other Necros vessels, including two assault carriers and a supercarrier, which fell victim to Ross' squadronmates' missiles. Ross and his squadron then slipspace jumped back to UNSC territory, having achieved complete surprise. An ONI Prowler later surveyed the scene of the attack and confirmed the destruction of "The Thing That Should Not Be" and the three carriers, as well as "what might have been a few Legion-class frigates". The attack was a significant raise to UNSC morale. The UNSC Air Force had proven the Necros were not invincible and more importantly, the Necros soldiers destroyed in the space battle obviously could not be revived, as the Necros did with land battle casualties. ---- Operation: ORPHEUS Operation ORPHEUS was attempt to liberate human prisoners about to be "Necrosified" from a group of three Necros Slaughterhouse-class Conversion ships and destroy the other support vessels in the Necros convoy. The 3rd Spec Ops Squadron, their Claymores armed with TALON anti-spacecraft missiles, were to fly in and destroy the convoy's escort, two Legion-class Frigates, it's small complement of Necros Interceptors, Four Cerberus-class Gunships and any targets of oppurtunity, such as transport ships. The 3rd Canadian was also to strafe the three Conversion Ships to destroy their light point defense batteries. After destroying the Necros defenses, a Squad of Extra-Atmospheric Boarding Troops (EABTs) would arrive by Pelican, rescue the prisoners, and eliminate any Necros aboard the craft before blowing up Slaugterhouse-class' engine cores and destroying the vessels. The 3rd Canadian's assault on the Necros warships began with Ross East Jr. splitting the squadron into two groups, each attacking a different Necros frigate. Ross Jr. himself, Brittni Skyler and and Jean Robiechaud attacked the first frigate, which was destroyed after one of Brittni's TALON missiles hit the armory through a hull breach caused by Ross and Jean's missiles and set off a large internal explosion. The second Group, Consisting of Nanook Kalaluit, Dillon Merton, John Archer, Allie "Ditto" Allison, and Leslie Baron, managed to hit the engine core of the second frigate and destroyed it. The 3rd Canadian then proceded to rid the are area of the 14 Necros Interceptors and four Cerberus-class gunships with their AIM-11 missiles and lasers before strafing the two light AA guns and single point defense missile battery on each of the Conversion ships before firing their remaining TALONs at four Necros troop transports, destroying two and damaging the others. Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Units